


One Year

by fearlessly



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death (NOT Kurt or Blaine), My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, New York City, Protective Kurt, Romangst, ish, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessly/pseuds/fearlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very few things that made Blaine happier than walking hand in hand with Kurt. It was a beautiful April day in New York and they decided to stop at their favourite coffee shop for a snack. As it had become customary in their relationship, Blaine ordered for Kurt ... They had always loved their coffee dates. There were times when they would spend hours talking and then more hours gazing into each other’s eyes. Today was one of those days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sweet aroma of chocolate filled the apartment. Blaine sang softly to himself as he placed the finishing touches on the dining table. He had set it with Kurt's favourite bold orange dishes – the ones they had received from Burt and Carole as a wedding gift. Along with the plates, he set serviettes, wine glasses, and cutlery - first inspecting each item with a meticulous eye for any spots. He added candles and Kurt's favourite - roses. He wanted this night to be perfect.

  
Once he was finished setting the table, Blaine looked at his watch. Kurt would be home any minute. He buzzed through their quaint New York City apartment, making sure every detail was right – the baked fettuccini alfredo and garlic bread were keeping warm on the stove. The salad was ready for mixing and the wine was uncorked breathing. Blaine opened the oven door releasing more of the tantalizing scent into the room – chocolate cake was his husband's favourite - ever since that night in Provincetown almost one year ago.

  
They had just arrived, newly married, and down-right exhausted from the whirlwind week they had had. They walked along the beach toward the neighbourhood their cabana was situated in. He remembered their awe at how charming Provincetown was. It was a dream come true to be there together – married. Sometimes Blaine still pinched himself to prove that he wasn't dreaming. Kurt was really his husband. After everything they had been through together, their love had prevailed. As exciting as Provincetown was, and as much as they wanted to discover every nook and cranny of the historic town, they were tired and hungry. They found a quaint little restaurant. Blaine remembers every detail: the meat and seafood they ate, the wine they drank, and the dessert. Kurt always had a lavish taste for desserts so they had ordered the German triple-chocolate cake with two forks. It was delicious and decadent but the best part about it was how they had shared it so intimately.

  
Blaine was startled out of his sweet reverie by the oven timer – the beep let him know the cake was ready. He was just taking it out of the oven when he heard the door open. His husband was home. He took off the oven mitts and quickly checked over his reflection in the oven door. He smooth his hair and straightened his blue and red bow tie, the special one - the one he had worn when he proposed to Kurt. He bee-lined it to the door. As he approached he took in the view – his husband – tall and beautiful. His hair, of course, was still fully in-tact, his clothing tailored exquisitely and accented with a trademark silk scarf about his neck. After all this time, Kurt still made Blaine's heart skip beats.

"Hi babe." Kurt smiled. "It smells so good in here. Tell me that is chocolate cake." he said with a grin and made his way toward Blaine.

  
"Of course it is. I wanted to make something special for my special husband on this special day." said Blaine with a twinkle in his eye.

  
"Walking in the door and seeing you is special enough, babe." Kurt said approaching. His hands reached out for Blaine's arms and pulled him in close for a kiss, then slid up and around his shoulders. He pressed his mouth to Blaine's. The kiss seemed to last for an exquisite eternity - yet it was not long enough. Blaine's hands caressed Kurt's back as the kiss softly broke. Their foreheads pressed together and they lingered there a while - quite a while.

  
"I don't need cake or anything else for that matter, my beautiful man." whispered Kurt. "As long as I have you. Happy Anniversary."

  
"You definitely have me. Happy anniversary, my love." Blaine smiled into another kiss, pulling Kurt much closer. "But we do need to eat you know. Come on, I've been cooking all day. Come sit down... and tell me about the audition." he called as he slipped into the kitchen to finish preparing their anniversary dinner.

  
Kurt moved to the table to sit and noticed how beautifully and meticulously it was set with his favourite plates, white candles, and red roses. He still couldn't quite believe how lucky he was to have found his soul mate, someone who knew him so well and who loved him so much.

  
They sat across from each other as they shared in their meal and their company. They talked and jested and sometimes just gazed into one another's eyes. There was no denying that they were more in love now than they had ever been.

  
"You still haven't told me about the audition. How did it go?"

  
"Oh, you know I left them speechless." Kurt said in true Kurt fashion, grinning.

  
"I have absolutely no doubt." Blaine grinned back. "You are very good at leaving people speechless."

  
"I guess they'll call me with any news." he said more seriously. "I'm not going to get my hopes up. I mean, it is my dream role but as a newcomer I realize there are people who auditioned who have much more experience and are better suited to the role."

  
"Better suited? Oh, come on Kurt. There is no one better suited to play Phineas Taylor Barnum than you." Blaine laughed.

  
"Ok, ok. Maybe you're right." Kurt joined in the laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_ startled Kurt awake.

"Five more minutes," Kurt grumbled to himself as he tried to force his eyes open; though, he could only manage half of one eyelid. Through it he saw Blaine haphazardly slamming his hand down onto the nightstand, trying to shut off Katy's voice.

"You need to change that ringtone, Kurt," he groaned then finally made contact with the screen to shut it off.

He fell back down onto the pillow and realized that his head was pounding. He almost whimpered as he turned towards Kurt who was already snoring again and nuzzled against his chest. Despite the pain, he forced his eyes to focus and simply gaze at his adorable husband. He smiled to himself as he remembered their long, passionate, blissful night. He slid a finger to Kurt's cheek, caressing him.

"Mmrrmff?"

"Shhh, sleep." Blaine whispered. "I'll get up and make breakfast."

Despite the good intentions, he couldn't make himself get up just yet – not because of his aching head, but more because of his full fluttering heart. He had always loved to watch Kurt in slumber. The pain of too much wine and not enough sleep was starting to creep down the back of his head now, though; so, he ever so gently, and reluctantly, slid out from under Kurt. He found his previously discarded pyjama bottoms and an undershirt, then made his way to the bathroom to find some pain medication.

An hour later, Kurt woke for the second time – this time it was a much nicer experience. There was no Katy singing to him at the top of her lungs – just the peaceful sound of Blaine humming a familiar tune. The aroma of his husband's infamous pancakes made his tummy rumble. Softly, he fluttered his eyes open. Blaine was on the edge of the bed watching him with the breakfast tray beside him.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Blaine smiled.

"Mmm, good morning, babe." Kurt grabbed his hand and smiled. "I smell food again. I am so spoiled."

"Yes, you are. And you deserve nothing less." Blaine said leaning down to kiss his husband, who surged up and grasped Blaine by the back of his neck.

+

The tray ended up forgotten. The sheets were once again tangled. Blaine's and Kurt's hair had seen better days; but, they were blissful as they lay together, once again exhausted. Blaine's finger drew circles on Kurt's naked chest. Kurt's lips pressed to Blaine's forehead.

The moment was interrupted by Katy Perry again.

"God damn it," Blaine laughed as he grabbed Kurt's phone. "Oh. It's Brittany wanting to Skype." He looked at Kurt. Kurt looked at him and they both laughed.

"She was serious about celebrating our anniversaries together." Kurt said before answering. "Hi Britt!"

+

Blaine's shower was good and hot and long overdue. The Skype anniversary party had lasted two hours. Catching up with Brittany and Santana was not something that could be done in five minutes, but he was glad they got to talk with their good friends – they held a sentimental spot in his heart. They, after all, were the ones who nudged him and Kurt to the altar. Blaine shook his head softly as he thought about that day – and how crazy it had been.

He remembered Kurt had had nothing short of an anxiety attack when Brittany pitched her idea to them. Blaine had to ask Sue, Santana, and Brittany to leave before Kurt completely passed out from stress. They needed to make their decision alone.

"Kurt, oh my god, this is absolutely crazy. I know." Blaine had said, shutting the door behind Sue and the two brides. "But you need to calm down. I don't want my boyfriend to pass out."

"Blaine! This is so overwhelming! I just don't know. I mean, we just got back together and I don't want to rush into anything." Kurt had begun to pace. "I mean, last time we rushed we got in trouble and that can't happen again. I just..."

Blaine kissed him. Hard. His hands squeezed Kurt's biceps, pinning him in place while he planted a kiss to his lips. He certainly knew how to calm his boyfriend down. He knew more than anyone. He felt Kurt relax and melt into him as his hands grasped his waist. Only then did Blaine pull back, gazing up at him.

"I love you, Kurt. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I know this is shocking and crazy but I would marry you in five years, in five months, in five weeks, or in five minutes."

Kurt's jaw fell open then closed. His eyes filled with tears as Blaine continued, "Burt and Carole are here. My mom is here, our friends are here and we love each other. We don't need anything else."

"Blaine," Kurt blinked back tears. "Blaine, are we really going to do this? Are we really going to get married today? This is so crazy." he had said almost hysterically.

Blaine's hands slid up and cupped Kurt's face and met his gaze before speaking, "I would wait for you forever, Kurt, but I want to marry you this second. I want to be your husband more than I want anything in the world."

Kurt had never been great at holding back tears and this was no exception. His cheeks were wet. A gentle sob escaped him. "I want to be yours more than anything too."

Their decision was made. And with that, their lips met in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared…

"Geez, Blaine. Save some hot water for me." Kurt's head peeked behind the shower curtain. He saw Blaine's wet face and he knew it was not from the shower. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I love you so much Kurt Anderson-Hummel." Blaine professed and pulled his husband into the shower with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt hurried down the halls of NYADA – he couldn’t be late for combat class again. It seemed every Monday morning was a struggle to get to his first class on time. Blaine never let him get out the door without feeding him a good breakfast, no matter how late he was. He loved that about him – his desire to care for him, his unabashed love for him.

Kurt rounded the corner into the combat studio and put his bag down. He just made it. He quickly found a seat and removed his scarf, then his sweater, then his shirt until he was down to just his black undershirt. Carefully, he folded all the layers so they would not wrinkle, placed them down atop his bag and settled in as the professor started talking.

Right around the time Kurt was removing his layers, Blaine was across town writing on the classroom whiteboard at the Manhattan High School of the Arts. He neatly wrote: _How to create a dynamic mash up,_ then turned toward his students.

“Good morning. I hope you all had a great weekend.” he smiled. “Today we’re going to delve into the world of mash-ups. It’s very important that you know what they are, when to use them, and how to best create them. Now please partner up.”

After class, Blaine made his way to the teacher lounge. As he walked, he checked his phone. It had been vibrating in his pocket all morning: _Five Missed Calls…_

Blaine’s face grew surprised as he saw who the calls were from. He had an uneasy feeling that something terrible had happened. Why else would his father call him even one time, much less five? He detoured quickly from the teacher’s lounge, stepped outside and made his way to his car where he could have privacy. He took a couple of deep breaths as his finger tapped _Joshua Anderson_. It began to ring.

“Joshua Anderson,” his father’s voice was clear and business-like.

Blaine hesitated… “Dad?”

“Blaine,” Joshua said in a surprised voice. “Hi. Hi, son.”

“Dad, what is it? Did something happen?”

“What? No. Everything is fine. I just returned from Dubai and wanted to … well, wanted to talk to you.”

“Why?” Blaine asked, carefully.                                                                                  

“You know I’ve been away for a long time, Blaine. I just heard that you…” Joshua paused.

“I what?” Blaine said impatiently.

“That you’ve gotten married.”

Blaine nervously scratched at his pants, not knowing what to think of all this. He hadn’t spoken to his father in two years - and before then they spoke very infrequently. He had never had a good relationship with his father – at least not since he came out to him.

“Yes, dad, I am. And have been for a year now.” Blaine spoke carefully. “I called to tell you when it happened but you never returned my calls. So, what do you want?”

“Son, can we please just get together? I would love to see you and re-connect.”

“I.. uhhm,” Blaine stammered.

“I’ll take you to dinner. Just the two of us.”

The act of being caught off guard, coupled with Blaine’s insatiable curiosity, made him agree. “Ok. Sure.”

“Great! I’ll be in New York next week on business. I’ll call you then.”

Blaine just sat in his car for a long time. He was in shock that his father had called him. He felt uneasy. His father had long planted a seed of hurt and bitterness in him and he had worked very hard to suppress and forget. He didn’t want to see his dad but at the same time, it was important that he did.

Blaine looked at his wrist-watch and hurried back into the building. He had to push all thoughts of his father aside so that he could get through teaching his next three classes.

+

Kurt walked home quickly from the subway, making only a small detour to pick up some flowers for his husband. He climbed the stairs to their apartment and slid in the door. He put down his bag and hung up his coat, expecting Blaine to come greet him as he always did. His shoes were off, his bag was put away and there was still no sign of Blaine.

“Blaine? Are you home?” he called out, picking up the flowers and making his way into the living room. He found Blaine sitting in the chair staring aimlessly out the window.

Kurt’s heart froze, he knew immediately something was wrong. “Blaine? Honey, what’s the matter?” He put down the flowers and sat beside his husband.

“Oh! Babe. I didn’t hear you come in.” Blaine turned toward him. “I’m so glad you’re home.”

His face said it all. Something definitely went down today. Kurt looked at him with a soft gaze. “What happened?”

Blaine opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Then, trying to put on his brave (but very transparent to Kurt) face, he said, “Nothing. Nothing. I’m fine.” Then, as a distraction, he leaned in to kiss Kurt.

The kiss was sweet and it definitely made Kurt’s heart warmer; but Kurt knew better. Leaning back softly, he said, “Blaine Anderson-Hummel, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. Tell me what happened.”

Blaine sighed, then took another deep breath and grasped Kurt’s hand. “I spoke to my dad today.”

Kurt’s eyes grew wide. He leaned a little closer, searching Blaine’s hazel ones. “What did he say?”

“He just got back from wherever he was and decided he would barge in on my life, I guess.” Blaine said. “I don’t know. It was a very weird conversation. He actually acknowledged that I’m married and wants to take me to dinner next week.”

Kurt squeezed his husband’s hand, and smiled at him. “Well, maybe he’s had a change of heart. Maybe he realizes that he wants to be a part of your life. You should see him, babe.”

“Kurt, my father is no Burt Hummel. He doesn’t want to see me to tell me how proud he is of me or to congratulate me on marrying the man of dreams.” Blaine stood and leaned back onto the windowsill. “Something is up and I don’t have a good feeling about it.”

“Well, what do you want to do?” Kurt asked. “You have two choices. See him or don’t.” He looked up into Blaine’s eyes. “Whatever you decide I’ll support you.”

Blaine’s eyes softened. He gazed at Kurt, pushing away all thoughts of his father. He felt his heart flutter and lighten. “God, I love you. I love you so much.” He moved to sit beside him. “You are the love of my life. Thank you.” Blaine hugged his husband and closed his eyes, pressing his face to Kurt’s shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt sat at the kitchen table trying to read through his Shakespearean theatre notes but his mind and attention were elsewhere. Blaine was buzzing back and forth between the closet and the mirror. He was dressed in single-front-pleat, maroon, wool pants, a white cotton dress shirt, and a maroon and navy plaid sport coat. Even though Blaine was pacey and nervous, Kurt thought he looked incredibly handsome and beautiful.

“Which bow tie goes better,” Blaine interrupted Kurt’s thoughts, “the red or navy?” He held each up beside his collar. Before Kurt could answer, he turned back to the mirror and said, “I also have a blue and grey one, or maybe the yellow one for some contrast?” He headed back to the closet again.

“Blaine,” Kurt said with concern.

“Oh, I know,” Blaine called out from the closet. “Maybe the hounds-tooth one you got me for Christmas. Where is it? Have you seen it? Kurt?”

Kurt was now standing behind him. He reached out to turn Blaine to face him, “Blaine.”

“Is it in your closet?” Blaine asked preoccupied, as he tried to move passed Kurt to hunt down the perfect tie.

“BLAINE!” Kurt, squeezed his bicep. “Blaine, stop.” Their eyes met. “Let me help you,” Kurt said gently as he placed the blue bow tie around his husband’s neck and proceeded to tie it, lovingly. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

Blaine gave a nervous sigh. “I want you with me, Kurt but this is something I have to do on my own.”

“You’re never doing anything on your own every again, Blaine. I am your husband and you’re stuck with me.” he exclaimed with a smile. “There’s a coffee shop just down the block from the restaurant. I’m going to hang out there until you’re finished. If you need me it’s only a two-minute walk.”

Blaine melted. And for the moment, he had no worries about his father or bow ties or anything, for that matter. He was loved. “I don’t know how I ever functioned without you, Kurt.” he said. “I am in awe of you every day and am so grateful for you.”

Kurt straightened the bow tie then kissed him softly on the lips. He lingered there a moment, whispering, “let’s go. The sooner we go, the sooner we get back.”

“The sooner we get back, the sooner you can take the bow tie _off_ me.” Blaine said with a smirk.

“Ooh.” Kurt grinned and grabbed Blaine’s hand heading for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine hated leaving his husband down the block but he knew his father would never tell him what’s on his mind with Kurt there. So he found himself alone at the entrance of the restaurant but he wanted to turn around and run home. He really had no desire to see his father – the same father who had basically disowned him years ago.

The memory of that day was ingrained in his brain. It had happened eight years ago but he remembered every word, like it had happened yesterday …

“Dad, I’m gay.” Blaine had spewed the words out nervously.

Joshua looked at him a moment then began to laugh. He slapped Blaine’s shoulder. “Very funny son. Those acting classes are really paying off. I almost believed you.”

“No. Dad,” Blaine continued emphatically. “I’m gay. I like boys.”

Joshua stopped in his tracks. To Blaine it seemed like an eternity before he turned to face him. “No, Blaine. You’re not.”

Tears welled in Blaine’s eyes. “Yes.” he insisted.

His father stepped into him and remained there very close. His eyes piercing down into Blaine’s as he spewed out the words, “I don’t know what you feel or think you feel but whatever it is, it’s a fad. I don’t care what you have to do to rid yourself of these disgusting thoughts but you better do it quickly, because no son of mine is or ever will be…” He paused with a disgusted look apparent on his face. “...gay.” he finished.

Blaine was snapped out of this dark memory by a hostess dressed in far too little clothing and far too high heels. “Mr. Anderson?” He looked up and realized the hostess was guiding him over to a table. He mumbled, inaudibly, “It’s Anderson-Hummel.”

His father was already seated at the table. He gave Blaine a wave and a smile as he approached. Blaine waved and tried to give his best I-am-not-traumatized-smile. Joshua stood and reached out his hand to shake Blaine’s. Blaine was ok with this minimalist greeting and sat down.

“Hi dad.” he said half-heartedly.

“It’s nice to see you, son.” Joshua said. “Thank you for meeting me. I know I haven’t been the most present of fathers.”

“No, you haven’t.” Blaine agreed. “And to be honest, I’m not so keen on spending too much time here tonight. I would just like to know why you wanted to meet.”

Joshua raised a brow. “Because I miss my son,” he said.

“Your gay son,” Blaine added bravely.

His father let out a sigh. “Ok. I deserve that. I deserve all the anger you have for me, but I came here to make amends with you.”

“Amends? With your gay son?” Blaine pressed.

“Blaine, I’ve decided to ignore the fact that you’re gay. I can look past that flaw and see the actual person that you are. I just want my son back.”

“The actual person I am?” Blaine blurted out. “Flaw?” He was furious and didn't care that the people at the tables around them were staring. “The actual person I am is GAY.” He said the word louder. "The actual person I am is Blaine who has always liked boys. The actual person I am is Blaine who fell in love and married a man.” He sat back and glared as his father.

Joshua’s jaw fell open. Blaine saw the same disgust he had seen eight years ago. He hadn’t changed a bit. He didn’t know what he was even doing here, entertaining the thought that his homophobic parent could have ever changed.

“You don’t love me. You haven’t for eight years. What is going on in your life that you all of a sudden want to make amends?” Blaine asked.

Joshua came right out with it. “I’m dying.”

Blaine blinked. Then he blinked again. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at his father’s eyes. It was true. He could see the sheer panic in those eyes.

“What?”

“I have cancer, Blaine. It’s terminal.”

+

Kurt sat with his grande non-fat mocha. The curiosity was killing him. He hoped Blaine was ok. He hoped his father came to make amends and congratulate him on the wedding, but most of all he hoped that Blaine ended up feeling loved and accepted. But, Kurt knew better. He sighed sadly, took a sip of his drink, and grabbed his phone. If anyone could make him feel better it was Burt Hummel.

He texted: _Hey dad!_

A few moments later, his phone chimed: _Hi son. How you guys doing_?

_We’re ok. I miss you._

_That doesn’t sound convincing. Sure you’re ok?_

_B is having dinner with his dad right now._

_Oh?_

_Yeah. So, just wanted to tell you that I miss you and I love you. And, I’m grateful to have a dad like you._

_I love you too, Kurt. Tell Blaine that I love him too._

_Thanks Dad. Gotta go, I see B coming._

_Ok, we'll talk later_

Kurt stood up as Blaine walked through the coffee shop door. Kurt could see that he was distraught. His eyes were red and wet. Kurt’s heart sank to see his husband this way.

“Blaine. Babe,” was all he could manage to say before his husband fell into his chest and began sobbing. “My dad is still a dick, Kurt. But he’s dying of cancer.”

Kurt's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him tight. “Let’s walk,” he said finally, grasping Blaine’s hand and taking him home.


	6. Chapter 6

The washing machine beeped.

"Want me to get it?" Blaine called from the bedroom.

"No. I'll change it." Kurt got up from his usual spot on the couch and went into the laundry room. The laundry had always been his thing. He'd been washing his own clothes since his mother died. He shook his head thinking at the mess Burt Hummel would've made of his wardrobe, plus laundry was one of those relaxing chores. On this day, though, he was anything but relaxed. Blaine was troubled and Kurt was worried about him.

"Kurt, have you seen my grey sweater?" Blaine asked as his head popped into the room.

"It's hanging right there, still a little damp. Are you going somewhere?" Kurt didn't remember Blaine having any plans.

"Oh. Yeah. My dad is picking me up. We're going to lunch." Blaine confessed.

"Again? You've been spending a lot of time with him. Are you ok?" Ever since Joshua broke the news to Blaine, Blaine had a change of heart, wanting to spend all his free time with his ailing father. Kurt didn't mind that they were spending time together, but he was concerned with what it was doing to Blaine's psyche. He had noticed that Blaine had become blind to his father's antics and had drawn away from Kurt a little.

"Yeah." Blaine lied. "I'm trying to forgive him and spend as much time with him as possible. You know, before..."

Blaine noticed Kurt's troubled look. He took another sweater from his hands and hung it up beside the grey one. "Kurt, I know you don't like me spending time with him. But… he's dying."

Kurt gave Blaine an unconvincing smile. "It's not that I don't want you to spend time with your dad Blaine. It's just…"

"I know. I know." Blaine said.

"Blaine, we have come a long way. We have worked too hard and have fought too long to protect what we have – what we are." Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm not going to let anyone come between us – not even your father. Not even if he's..." He stopped. Then whispered, "...dying."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt cut him off. "He doesn't like me because I'm gay. He thinks that somehow I waved my Fairy Godmother magic wand and made his son gay too. You have turned a blind eye to this; do you know how that makes me feel?"

Blaine closed his eyes briefly. He opened them again and took the Calvin Klein boxers from Kurt's hands, so that he could interlock fingers with him. "I know. Everything my father stands for is wrong. He doesn't accept me or you or us". Blaine blinked back tears. "But if I don't at least try to make him see the light I will never forgive myself when it's too late. I love you Kurt. Nothing will ever change that. You know how I feel about you." Blaine smiled at him. "But right now this is something I have to do."

Kurt spoke softly, "but do you have to do it alone?"

Blaine released his hands and turned to look for another sweater. "I don't want to be late."

"Please, don't shut me out." Kurt pleaded.

"I'm not shutting you out, Kurt." Blaine said, annoyed. "Can you stop making this about you? My dad has cancer. He is dying."

Kurt could no longer hold back his anger. His face flushed and he could feel tears welling. He hated that about himself - every time he got angry the tears would fall and he'd cry like a baby.

"Blaine when we met, you were the most confident man. You have always been proud of your sexuality and have never been afraid to flaunt it, even." Kurt's tone of voice climbed higher the more emotional he became. "My God, you danced with me at the prom after I had been named QUEEN! And do you remember when you came to McKinley just to stand up to Karofsky for kissing me? I want that Blaine back. I want my husband back."

"Kurt," Blaine's gaze was forceful, almost challenging. "He's my dad. You have always had a good relationship with your dad. Why is it so hard for you to give me the last few months we have left to spend time with him in peace?"

"In peace? So I'm a hindrance now?"

"Maybe you are, Kurt!" Blaine blurted out.

There was silence. Kurt could only blink back tears.

"I have to go." Blaine picked up his bag. He paused then moved closer to wipe Kurt's tears.

Kurt moved back defensively. "Don't. Just go."

Blaine lingered for another moment.

"Go! Please!" Kurt covered his mouth with his hand.

Blaine whispered, "I'm sorry," and left.

Kurt watched his husband walk out. The door closed a little harder than normal. He tried to hold in his sobs for as long as possible, knowing that Blaine would linger on the other side of the door for a bit. His hand pressed harder to his mouth as the inevitable happened. Loud and muffled sobs filled the apartment. His face was wet with tears. He stumbled slowly to the bedroom and fell onto Blaine's side of the bed. He hugged the pillow tight and cried himself into a slumber for the first time in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine got into the front seat of his father’s sports car, still reeling from his argument with Kurt. He hated to leave him, especially because he knew his husband was crying. “Hey," he mumbled in greeting.

“Hi Son, you don’t look happy to see me.” His father said scrutinizing Blaine’s face.

“Oh. No. I’m sorry. I just um, had an argument with Kurt.” Blaine looked down. He knew he shouldn't talk about this with his father, but it weighed heavy on Blaine's heart and he needed to get it out.

“Well, you’re here now. Let me take you out. I know the perfect place to make you forget about Kurt.” Joshua said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

 _Make me forget about Kurt,_  Blaine thought to himself.  “Dad, I want to ask you something.”

“Anything, Son”

Blaine looked at his dad. This was actually the closest he had physically been to him in years. He could see the illness taking its toll - his skin was duller. He could see the grey in his hair which he no longer tried to cover up. He noticed the wrinkles around his dad eyes. And the eyes themselves, which once had been bright and expressive like Blaine’s own, had lost that Anderson lustre.

“Could I introduce you to Kurt?"

“Anything except that, Blaine.”

“Dad, he’s my husband and I love him. I want my father to meet my husband. Why is that so crazy?”

“Blaine sometimes wishes don’t come true.” he said dispassionately. “I don’t want to spend my last days getting to know someone I don’t even approve of.”

Blaine fell silent. How could he have been so stupid to think that his dad would ever come around. Even close to death he still held onto his idiotic beliefs – the same beliefs that made him lose his son and his wife. Kurt had been right. Lately, he had not been himself. He had not been the Blaine Anderson that he himself was proud of.

After a while of riding in silence, his father parked the car. Blaine took that opportunity to turn to him. “If you won’t meet Kurt then I’m afraid, I can’t see you anymore.”

His father looked at him incredulously. “Blaine, you don’t know what you’re saying. You don’t know what you’re doing. You are young and foolish. How could you choose…” his face grew with disgust, “...HIM over your own flesh and blood?”

Blaine looked at him sadly, but with purpose. “The same way you chose greed, fear, and ignorance over YOUR own flesh and blood.” Blaine grabbed his bag. “I am gay. Kurt is gay. We are married and we love each other. HE is my family now.”

His father, who was completely stunned from Blaine's lashing words, spoke in anger. “Be careful Blaine. Despite this gay  _rendez-vous_  of yours, I still kept you in the will. If you walk away now, I'll see to it that you don't see a penny.”

Blaine was appalled. His jaw fell lax and his eyes fired up. He could not believe what his father just said. He quickly got out of the car. Before running for the subway, he turned back toward his father. “I do not need, nor do I want your dirty money.” He could feel the angry tears welling. “All I ever wanted was your love and your acceptance. But I don’t even need that anymore.” Blaine wiped away a tears emphatically. “Goodbye." he said and slammed the door.

Blaine clutched his bag and headed for the nearest station. Now his hand was over his mouth, muffling back his sobs. 


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine felt a little calmer now.

After a tumultuous subway ride, he finally arrived home. He climbed the stairs and paused outside the door for a moment. He was thankful that he didn't hear any crying. He didn't hear anything in fact. The apartment was eerily quiet.

Not knowing in what state he would find his husband in - or if he would find him there at all, Blaine slid his key in and unlocked the door. He stepped in. It was no surprise that the apartment was quiet; he had fully expected Kurt to be gone. He tossed down his bag and wandered into the bedroom hoping that Kurt's luggage wasn't missing as well.

The sight stopped him in his tracks. Kurt was on the bed, sleeping soundly huddled on his side. Blaine was struck at how sad his husband’s face looked, even in slumber. At the same time, he became breathless at how beautiful Kurt looked. He moved closer. His gaze never left the bed; he sat gently on its edge, not wanting to wake him. Blaine undid his bow tie and set it down on the night table. Next came his shirt. He was not as meticulous with his clothes as Kurt was, so he just let it fall to the floor. His undershirt followed. He stood quietly, his hands moved to unbuckle his belt and slide his pants off, letting them collect on the floor beside his shirts.

Wearing only his boxers, Blaine slid in beside Kurt – who was still fully dressed. When the mattress shifted with Blaine's weight, Kurt was roused momentarily. He mumbled incoherently as he automatically lifted his arm to allow Blaine in close. Their bodies fit perfectly together and for the first time in weeks, Blaine felt safe again. He felt loved and accepted in Kurt's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning it was Blaine who woke to the smell of breakfast. _Is that bacon?_ he thought to himself. _Kurt hates cooking bacon because the grease splatters everywhere._ He opened his eyes and checked the clock on the nightstand. The bright red numbers read: 11:30 a.m _._ Blaine jumped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. “Kurt! Why didn’t you wake me up? I’m late for work.”

Kurt turned with a smile. “Well good morning to you too,” he said grinning. He stood by the stove with a spatula in hand and clad in dark pyjama bottoms, a white undershirt, and a bright orange apron. Blaine noticed that somehow his hair was perfectly in tact. “Don’t worry. I called in for you and they called in a substitute. If anyone asks, you have mono,” he winked.

“Kurt? What? Mono?” He laughed. “What’s going on? Why am I not working today?” He moved closer. There was absolutely no way Blaine could resist Kurt in an apron. He placed a soft kiss on Kurt’s lips.

A smile smeared Kurt’s mouth because his husband was adorable when he was confused. “I made plans for us.”

“Plans?”

Kurt flipped the bacon then put the spatula down. “Yes. I guess you could call it a date. I want to apologize for how I treated you yesterday…”

Blaine cut him off. “No. You were right. I cut ties with him. He will never accept us. He will never love me for who I am.” he took in a breath and looked down sadly.

“I’m so sorry." Kurt whispered and moved closer to his husband, clutching him by the elbows. “I know this is so hard on you, especially because he’s ill.”

Blaine nodded. “Regardless of that, I told him that you are my family now and nothing matters more to me than our marriage. You know that don’t you, Kurt?”

“Of course I know that, honey. And you are the most important thing to me too.” Kurt leaned in to kiss him. At first the kiss was sweet and chaste but it slowly turned into something not as innocent. He pulled Blaine toward him by the shoulders and pinned him close against his body. Blaine’s arms naturally slid around Kurt’s torso, his hands caressing his back. They lingered there for an eternity kissing and murmuring words of love. Neither one of them ever let go.


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt felt his stomach rumble at the lingering scent of the forgotten bacon; but it was easy to ignore as he cradled Blaine in his arms. His lips kissed into the dark curls he loved so much, and his hand slid softly up and down Blaine’s bicep. “I’m so in love with you. You're everything to me, Blaine.” He whispered then nuzzled to the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine cooed at Kurt’s words and shivered as he felt Kurt's breath caress his skin. He clutched his hand and let his fingers play with the circlet around Kurt’s finger, turning it gently. “You are the love of my life,” he whispered back and brought Kurt’s ringed hand up to his mouth. He kissed his palm again and again, not able to control his adoration for his man. He still could not believe his luck – that he married the man of his dreams.

“Do you remember the day we met?” Kurt’s voice cut into his thoughts.

Blaine laughed out loud. “Of course I do. How could I ever forget that day?” He turned in Kurt’s arms so that he was now facing him. His gaze bore into Kurt's beautiful, cerulean eyes.

Kurt smiled as he waited for Blaine to shift and settle. Then he once again wrapped his arms around his husband. “That day did you even fathom the possibility of us even dating?”

“Honestly, no. I mean, my soul knew something, it did. But my mind had to catch up with it," he said quietly. “And am I ever glad it did. I’m so grateful for you.” Blaine smiled broadly then pressed more kisses along Kurt's knuckles.

“I’m glad too, babe.” Kurt’s finger traced Blaine’s jaw. His caresses became more insistent as he brought Blaine's face closer. He couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss, and another and another.

The bacon was once again forgotten.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long and trying week at school but, as Kurt walked home from the bus, he thought about Blaine and was glad that it had been an easier week for him. Joshua hadn’t contacted him and things had settled down nicely again.

He stopped by the bakery to pick up a cheesecake for dessert and headed home quickly, he wanted to get home to Blaine as soon as possible. A few minutes later, he reached the front door and right away heard loud music. At first he thought it was the neighbours again but, as he put his key into the lock, he realized that it was coming from behind his own door. He knew Blaine occasionally listened  to his music really loudly – especially when he was cleaning – but this music was so … angry and dark. He pushed the door open. The music was deafening. He threw his bag down, placed down the cheesecake, and wandered the apartment in search of his husband.

“Blaine?” he called out barely able to hear himself over the music. He reached the living room and turned the volume way down on the iHome. “Blaine?” He called again. With the music turned down he could now hear punching and knew immediately where Blaine was. He turned the corner into the spare room and found him there clad in black sweatpants, a white undershirt, and black sparing gloves. He was punching the bag, which was something Kurt usually found extremely sexy. He would have ravaged his husband right then and there if it were not for Blaine’s red-rimmed eyes and wet face. “Blaine?” he called a third time.

Blaine was so consumed in his rage that he didn’t see or hear Kurt. His heart pounded in his chest, his sobs spilled from his mouth as he punched the bag again and again – his fists on fire from the intense beating he was unleashing.

“BLAINE!” Kurt’s voice pierced through him. He stopped, breathing hard but couldn’t bring himself to look up at his husband. Kurt had seen him cry many times but not like this, not with this much rage, not this hysterically.

Kurt’s arms enveloped him. He held Blaine tight against his body and rubbed his back, soothingly. “What happened?” He noticed that Blaine was shaking quite intensely. “You’re scaring me.” Kurt added gently.

Blaine could only cry into his husband’s shoulder. His legs gave out and Kurt held him up. “Hey, shhh, it will be ok,” Kurt consoled him, still not knowing what had happened. He led Blaine to the chair in the corner and sat him down. Kurt knelt down on the floor beside him. “Honey, talk to me.”

Blaine tried to stifle his sobs. He knew Kurt was worried so he started spilling out words as best he could, “C-Cooper… called.”

Kurt’s heart sank. “Did your dad pass?” He asked gently.

Blaine shook his head. “No...but he’s in the hospital.” Blaine gasped, trying to regain his composure. “Coop called to tell me… that… Dad was disappointed that I cut ties with him.” His sobs spilled out again, increasing in volume. “He blames me for stress-stressing Dad out and ... m-making him sick. He was so mad at me, Kurt.” Blaine hung his head and let the tears spill.

Kurt had never in his life felt so much rage. His own tears spilled down his cheeks as he tried to soothe Blaine. “Honey, we’re going to make this right. We’re going to fix this. We’re going to make your family see the light.”

“You are my only family, Kurt.” Blaine finally looked up. He looked so sad and defeated.

Kurt unlaced each of Blaine’s gloves and took them off him as he spoke. “Blaine Anderson-Hummel, listen to me,” Kurt leaned in so that Blaine would look into his eyes. “It. Is. Not. Your. Fault!” Kurt said deliberately and slowly. “Your dad is in the hospital because he was unlucky and has cancer. You cut ties with him because he is an ignorant dick. And Cooper is vulnerable and probably didn’t mean what he said.” He squeezed Blaine’s hand. “I promise you, we are going to fix this. You're not going to face this alone.”

“I…” Blaine opened his mouth then closed it again so that he could take a deep breath. “I love you. But this can’t be fixed. The damage has been done.” He abruptly stood and wandered into the bathroom. The door closed behind him and Kurt heard the shower … and then the sobbing.

Kurt was heart-broken and furious for his husband. It was one thing for his father to be a dick, but Blaine had always looked up to Cooper. For Cooper to blame him for their father's illness was ludicrous in Kurt's mind. And he knew how much it affected Blaine. Deep down he knew Cooper was grieving too, but in that moment, all Kurt could think about was his husband and how defeated he looked. Kurt found Blaine’s phone, searched for Cooper’s number, and dialed.

Almost immediately, a voice on the other end answered. “Did you call to apologize? Because if you…”

“Shut your mouth!” Kurt raged into the phone. “This is Kurt. I’m going to tell you this once and only once.” Kurt really could not believe what he was doing. He didn’t know what had gotten into him, but he was compelled to continue. “Do not call Blaine again. He does not need or want to hear from you or that dick father of yours. My only concern is Blaine’s well-being, so as far as I’m concerned, the both of you can fuck off.”

“Excu...” Cooper started speaking, but Kurt hung up.

He dropped the phone and realized he was shaking and that tears were running down his cheeks. He normally was not one to initiate aggression but someone had hurt his husband and since they had been married he has felt so protective of Blaine – like the marriage represented a new and rare treasure that he needed to covet and keep safe.

He heard the shower turn off so he quickly wiped his face and went into the bathroom. Blaine was drying off. He had settled down and was no longer sobbing although he still looked broken-hearted. Kurt took him into his arms. “We’re going to get through this together.”

“I know.” Blaine mumbled against the skin on Kurt’s throat.

“But first, we are going to get you dressed and go into the kitchen and eat the cheesecake I brought for you.” Kurt gave Blaine his best smile.

Blaine clutched his hand and smiled bravely at his husband in return. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That is something you will never have to find out, baby.” Kurt said and led him out of the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

There were very few things that made Blaine happier than walking hand in hand with Kurt. It was a beautiful April day in New York; they had decided to stop at their favourite coffee shop for a snack. As it had become customary in their relationship, Blaine ordered for Kurt.

“I’ll have a grande non-fat mocha, a medium drip, and I’ll take a couple almond biscotti too, please.” He paid then delivered the order to the table where Kurt was waiting.

“Biscotti too?” Kurt grinned. “You spoil me.”

“Yes, I do. And you…” Blaine pecked Kurt’s lips softly before sitting down. “…love it. Besides, it’s my turn. You got the cheesecake last time.”

They had always loved their coffee dates. There were times when they would spend hours talking and then more hours gazing into one another’s eyes. Today was one of those days. Blaine moved his chair beside Kurt’s so that he could link his arm into Kurt’s elbow and lay his head on his shoulder. They sat that way for a while until Kurt broke the silence. “You’ve gone quiet.”

“Hmm, yeah, I’m just thinking.” Blaine said, with his head still on his husband’s shoulder.

“Do tell.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Blaine lied.

“Blaine, I’m your husband. Spill it.” Kurt chastised softly then took the final sip from his mocha.

Blaine’s head lifted, his hazel eyes were soft and very lucid. Kurt thought he would swoon right out of his chair from the loveliness of his man’s eyes.

“I’ve been thinking about my dad. I want to go visit him.” Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt squeezed his hand. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“He’s my dad, Kurt.”

“I know but every time you see him you end up upset and I just can’t have that.” Kurt looked at Blaine intensely but with a softened gaze.

“It will be easier if you are with me?” Blaine asked with a hopeful smile.

Kurt sat back. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was to meet his homophobic father-in-law while he was lying in a hospital bed; but he knew that if he didn’t agree Blaine would go anyway. “So you want me to meet your dad in the hospital?” He verified.

“Yes. I want you with me. This is something I have to do. If I don’t see him I’ll just go crazy.” He pressed closer to Kurt. “I need closure but I need you there beside me too.”

Kurt nodded softly. He could tell that deep down Blaine was terrified. “Of course. You say when.”

Relief painted Blaine’s face. “Oh, thank you. Thank you, I love you so much.” He raised Kurt’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles.

“But I need to tell you something.” Kurt sighed.

“Anything.”

“I called Cooper the other day,” he said hesitantly. "While you were in the shower. I was so angry that he had hurt you so I used your phone and called him.”

“Kurt…”

“And I wasn’t nice,” he looked down. “I sort of told him to fuck off.”

“Kurt! Oh my god!” Blaine shook his head. “I really wish you wouldn’t have done that. I mean, he is my brother.”

“I’m sorry Blaine.” Kurt’s thumb caressed his husband’s hand. “But I want you to think … remember when my dad had cancer?”

Blaine nodded. That memory was a very vivid one for him. He remembered that Burt had told him about his cancer before he had even told Kurt. It was the same day Burt had asked him to go to New York with him for Christmas to surprise Kurt. He thought having him there would soften the blow for Kurt when he found out about the cancer. He realized now how grateful he was to Burt for inviting him along. That was the first time he and Kurt had actually spent time together after the break-up. If it weren’t for that day they may have never gotten back together; they may have never been married.

“Blaine?” Kurt cut in. “Do you remember?”

“Oh. Yes. Of course I do.”

Kurt continued, “If at the time Finn had blamed my dad’s cancer on me and made me as upset as you were the other day what would you have done?”

Blaine sat back and released Kurt’s hand. He didn’t want to say it but he knew Kurt would not let him get away without answering the question. “I would have done the same thing… or worse.”

Kurt nodded. “Yup. So telling Cooper to fuck off is not that bad.”

Blaine chuckled and shook his head. “How on earth did I get so lucky?”

Kurt lifted a brow.

“I love you, Kurt.”

“I know.” Kurt winked and dipped his biscotti in Blaine’s coffee.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine grumbled as he drove around the block again. _New York City parking is horrendous_ , he thought to himself. He approached NYADA’s front entrance again looking for a spot. He had to pick Kurt up so they could make it to the hospital early enough as they didn’t want to run into Cooper. They had decided to only deal with one Anderson at a time. He was scanning for a leaving car when he saw Kurt wave. The sight brought an instant smile to Blaine’s face and a light flutter to his heart. There was his man as handsome as ever – he was wearing the outfit that he had helped pick out this morning. 

“This morning,” Blaine chuckled to himself as he remembered. They both had been running behind as they hurried to dress and have breakfast. Kurt had told him that he would gladly skip breakfast if it meant fifteen more minutes in bed with him. They had taken thirty more minutes and so ate their bagels as they ran to the train.

He was brought out of this thoughts as he saw Kurt wave again from the sidewalk. He pulled up and turned on his hazards so Kurt could get in. Of course, this was New York City, a bombardment of horns started beeping behind him. Blaine rolled his eyes, waited for Kurt to buckle up then started moving again. “Hey babe.” he greeted.

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Hi. How was your day?”

“I’ve been nervous all day, not really looking forward to this.”

“I know, me either but I think we are doing the right thing.” Kurt nodded and gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “I just hope we don’t run into your brother.”

Blaine turned onto the freeway. “Well, we are in this together at least. That makes me feel a lot better.”

Kurt gave a knowing smile and slid his hand over Blaine’s. They rode silently all the way to the hospital. Blaine parked and they went in together. They walked into the elevator and pressed the sixth floor. They were the only two people in there. Blaine paced back and forth in the small space. It reminded Kurt of the time Sue had trapped them in the fake elevator at McKinley. He couldn’t help but laugh… how crazy that day had been. He remembered how utterly disturbed he had felt yet deep down inside he had enjoyed spending that time with Blaine. He had watched him sleep and it had taken everything in him to not lay with him on the floor. If it hadn’t been for Sue’s cameras he surely would have.

“Kurt,” Blaine’s voice pierced his daydream. “Come on!”

Kurt saw Blaine standing blocking the doors from closing and he stepped out. Both of them paused. Kurt grasped Blaine’s hand. “We can do this.”

“We can,” Blaine affirmed.

“We are going to walk in there hand in hand and see your dad just like we talked about,” Kurt looked at Blaine softly. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.”

The two men walked into the hallway. Kurt felt very uneasy, he hated hospitals. He squeezed Blaine’s hand as they found room 609. They looked at each other and walked in together.

Blaine’s father was in his bed asleep. Blaine was shocked at how sick he looked. He was surprised at how much weight his dad had lost – at how fragile he seemed. He had oxygen tubes in his nose, an IV poked into his arm and other machines that Blaine didn’t recognize flashed and beeped occasionally. He took in a deep breath and felt Kurt’s hand press into his back. It was strong and soothing.

Kurt quietly moved a chair out for Blaine to sit and then grabbed another and placed it as close as he possibly could to Blaine’s. They both sat silently. They didn’t want to wake him; they were delaying the inevitable. Kurt covered Blaine’s hand with his and leaned in, whispering, “Courage".

Blaine melted. He knew exactly what that meant. He looked at Kurt and smiled. He mouthed silently, “I love you,” then rose and moved to his dad’s bed and sat on its edge very gently. He clasped his dad’s hand in both of his. His dad took a laboured breath as he opened his eyes. He gave a small smile when he realized his youngest son was by his side. “Blaine,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Shh,” Blaine soothed. “I don’t want you to talk dad. I just want you to listen. Can you do that?”

Joshua nodded and squeezed his son’s hand. He didn’t see Kurt as Blaine was blocking his view. Kurt was holding his breath. He didn’t want to make a sound or even the slightest movement.

Blaine continued, “Dad, I want you to know that I love you. I want you to fight this and get better so that we can be a family again. I am in your corner and I’m rooting for you,” he paused to take a deep breath.

Kurt breathed with him.

“Dad I want to help you through this but I need you to know that while I’m at your side, while I’m being strong and supportive for you, Kurt will be there to be strong for me.” He looked nervously into his dad’s eyes. “We are a team and always have been. He is my best friend and my husband. And I would really love for you to meet him and accept us.”

Kurt wanted to cry. Blaine said it all so beautifully. He was so proud of his husband. Blaine’s father was silent for a long time. Blaine could only stare down at him and wait with baited breath.

“Son,” he finally said. “No amount of fighting will make me better.” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “I am dying.”

“No dad,” Blaine protested.

“It’s too late for me, Blaine. It’s too late to fight this disease but it’s not too late to meet your...” he breathed in deeply, “...husband.”

Blaine closed his eyes. He couldn't believe that after all these years, his wish was coming true. All the bittersweet tears spilled down his face. His hands squeezed his dad’s tightly as he began to sob. “Really?” He cried. “You’ll meet him?”

His dad nodded as tears ran down his own cheeks. Blaine lifted one hand and reached it out to Kurt. Kurt realized that he was still holding his breath. He breathed, almost gasping as he stood at Blaine’s gesture. He walked closer, hesitantly and took his husband’s hand with a firm grip.

When Blaine spoke, the emotion was evident in his voice. “Dad, this is my husband Kurt.”

“Mr. Anderson,” Kurt said. “I’m so sorry it’s taken this long to meet you. I’m sorry we’re meeting in this hospital and under these circumstances, but I am so happy to finally meet you. It means a lot to Blaine and to me.”

Joshua watched Kurt for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke. “Blaine would you please leave Kurt and me alone?”

Kurt wanted to die. _No, don’t leave me_ , he thought but didn’t say. Blaine, a little confused, nodded and stood up. He looked at Kurt and murmured. “I’ll be right outside.”

Kurt nodded and turned towards his father-in-law. His fingers stroked his wedding band for comfort.

Once the door clicked shut behind Blaine, Joshua looked up into Kurt's eyes. “I’m dying Kurt.”

The words shocked him. All he could do was stand silently with his hands clasped together.

“It took me lying in my death bed for me to realize that I’m all alone in this life. I made horrible mistakes which made me lose everything – my wife, my sons – even Cooper doesn’t call me often. I was so wrapped up in my affairs, in my business, encompassed in my greed that I didn’t even realize my son needed me until it was too late. I used his sexual orientation as an excuse to make it easier for me to push him away – but I never stopped loving him. I never stopped being proud of him. I just didn’t know how to show it. I didn’t have the courage to be a father, Kurt.” He paused and lifted his hand to his oxygen tubes and ripped them out, seemingly to punish himself.

“Oh, please don’t take those out,” Kurt said alarmed.

Joshua ignored him and continued speaking. “I am a terrible father and a terrible father-in-law so I don’t deserve to ask any favours of you, Kurt.”

Kurt blinked back tears. He didn't want to be doing this right now. The scene before him brought back so many memories; he desperately wanted to be out of this room. He willed himself to stay though - for Blaine's sake.

“But as a dying man, I need to ask you one thing please.” 

Kurt nodded silently with wide eyes.

“When Blaine was a little boy he asked me to take him to Disneyland." Joshua had to pause to take laboured breaths. "I always told him that I would take him one day – one day when I wasn’t so busy. That day ... never came. I always ... found something more ... important to do.” He broke down. His sobs came forcefully. “I never got ... to take my son to Disney. I never granted ... him his simple wish.”

Kurt’s own tears spilled and he nervously took his father-in-law’s hand for the first time. He squeezed it gently.

“Kurt, please. Will you ... promise me that you will take him? I know it’s silly. He’s a grown ... man now,” he cried. “But it would mean a lot to me. And I think ... to him too. Please Kurt, take care of my son.”

Kurt was scared he was going to pass out from the emotion of it all, so he sat on the edge of the bed where Blaine had been. He nodded and sobbed. “I promise. I will take him. And I’ve already promised him and the universe that I will take care of him and love him forever. He’s my soulmate, Mr. Anderson. He is safe with me. I promise.”

“Thank you, son,” he said. He squeezed Kurt’s hand and closed his eyes. His breathing was raspy and his chest was labouring to breathe.

Kurt gently placed the oxygen tubes back into his nose and Joshua opened his eyes. Kurt asked gently, “Mr. Anderson, everything you just told me, why didn’t you say it to Blaine?”

“It would be too emotional. I don’t want my son to see my final moments, Kurt.”

“Please, Mr. Anderson. It’s important that you tell Blaine how much you love him and accept him. He needs that from you,” Kurt pleaded. “If not for him or for you, then do it as a favour to me.”

Joshua sighed deeply. “Go get him then.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt wiped his face as best he could and took a deep breath before he opened the door and peeked out into the hallway where Blaine was waiting. His eyes widened when he saw Blaine and Cooper arguing.

"Why are you always such an asshole to me?" Blaine was whisper shouting at Cooper.

"Me? Your husband is the one who told me to fuck off." Cooper pointed aggressively at Blaine.

"That's because you were … surprise … an asshole to me." Blaine pushed Cooper's hand away. "Kurt actually cares about me and was looking out for me."

"Listen to me, little brother..."

Kurt had heard and seen enough. He stepped out between the brothers. "Stop it," he said, "both of you. Your dad is in there dying and you two are out here arguing like school children."

Blaine and Cooper both looked at Kurt. Blaine took his hand and asked, "What did he say? Are you ok?"

"He wants to talk to you, Blaine. We should go in there right now." Kurt paused. "But honey, he doesn't have much time left at all."

"I'm coming in too," Cooper announced.

Kurt gave him a look but he knew he could not stop Cooper from seeing his own father. He opened the door and led Blaine into the room with Cooper following behind.

Blaine took his seat at the edge of the bed. He saw that his dad had been crying so he took his hand. "I'm right here Dad," he said blinking back his own tears.

"I'm here too," Cooper said while positioning himself on the other side of his dad's bed.

"Boys..." Joshua began. "I love you, both of you. But Cooper I need to speak to Blaine. Alone."

Kurt could see that Cooper was beside himself with anger, but he didn't want to upset his dad so he just gave a small huff and left the room. Kurt knew he had to leave also but tearing himself away from Blaine's side was always one of the hardest things he had to do in his life. He squeezed Blaine's shoulder and said, "I'm right outside." His gaze burned into Blaine's hazels. "RIGHT outside."

"I love you," Blaine said and watched his husband walk out. He then turned his attention to his dad. "Dad, you are breathing hard. Should I get the nurse?"

"Son, never mind that; there is no time. I need to tell you something." He was struggling to speak now. "Please just listen."

Blaine nodded and felt tears slide down his cheeks. He just realized the gravity of his dad's illness. He knew his dad only had days left. The sobs came swiftly, but he listened.

"Blaine. I have been an ass all my life."

"No, dad..."

"Shhh. Just listen."

Blaine squeezed his dad's hand.

"You have been nothing but an amazing son all your life," he gasped. "You are loving, respectful, intelligent, brave and you have deserved so much more than what I've given you."

Blaine continued to sob. His dad looked distorted to him through the tears.

Joshua continued, "I'm sorry, Son. I'm sorry I haven't been there. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and Kurt. I'm sorry I couldn't make things work with your mother. I'm sorry that it's too late to make things right." he broke down. His chest heaved as he cried. He could barely get the last words out, "I…love…you. And I'm…sorry."

Blaine could not take any more. He leaned down and buried his face into his dad's shoulder and hugged him as best he could. They cried together for quite a while. Blaine couldn't remember the last time he had given his father a genuine hug. When Blaine rose back up, his hand caressed his dad's wet face.

"Thank you, dad. I have always loved you and I love you now," Blaine sobbed. "And I don't want you to die. Please. Can't the doctors do anything?"

His father's silence answered that question. Blaine was heart-broken. He lay down beside his dad, took his hand and simply held him.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt had walked out of the room and was once again met by Cooper. He wished he could just sit and wait for Blaine in peace but he knew Cooper was about to lose it. Kurt actually felt bad for him – Mr. Anderson was his dad too. He was losing him just as much as Blaine was.

“Are you alright?” Kurt asked.

‘What do you think?” Cooper hissed.

Kurt rolled his eyes but quickly composed himself. “Well, I know you’re not alright and rightfully so. I was more just trying to offer you a shoulder.”

“Why would I talk to you? You called me and threatened me. Blaine is my brother. You should just mind your business!”

Kurt raised a brow. He had to internally count to ten so that he didn’t rip Cooper a new one. “Listen, he’s your brother but he’s my husband. Anytime Blaine gets hurt I make it my business. Get used to it because that will never change.” Kurt actually moved closer to Cooper to punctuate his point.

Cooper huffed then turned to sit in one of the empty chairs and hung his head. After a moment, Kurt sat beside him in silence.

“My dad has always been an ass to both Blaine and me.” Cooper admitted. “The difference between us is that Blaine always let it roll off his back and carried on with his life. He was able to move on, graduate, go to college, start a career, and find true love.” he paused and ran his hands through his hair. “Me, well I’ve followed my dad around all these years kissing his ass just to get noticed and accepted. Blaine is not the only one who hadn't been accepted by my father. I may be straight, but my dad has never been able to move past the fact that I'm an actor, and that I didn't want to follow in his footsteps and become a businessman.”

Kurt kept silent. He knew Cooper had more to say.

“I’ve always taken it out on Blaine. My frustration, I mean. And when I found out about the cancer I just flew off the handle.” He looked at Kurt. “I’m so scared. I don’t want to lose my dad.”

Kurt nodded gently. “I know. My heart breaks for you and Blaine. And I don’t want to lose my father-in-law either. But you know,” he said carefully, “if there is a silver lining in this it may be that it will bring you and Blaine closer.”

Cooper started sobbing. “I don’t know if Blaine will ever forgive me.”

Kurt knew better, so he gave Cooper’s hand a squeeze.“He will. That’s just the way he is. I promise. Besides, he loves you.”

The moment was interrupted by a nurse who quickly slipped passed them and into the hospital room. Both Kurt and Cooper rose out of their seats and followed her in. The three of them stopped when they saw Blaine huddled into his dad. They were both sleeping.

The nurse approached quietly. “Mr. Anderson,” she whispered and shook Blaine.

Blaine woke startled. When he realized where he was he sat up.

“I have to take his vitals and some blood work,” the nurse said. “Would you please excuse us?”

Blaine nodded and mumbled incoherently. He got to his feet and found Kurt. Kurt enveloped his husband into his body and led him to the door to give the nurse room to work. “Come on, Cooper.” Blaine said gently. "When the nurse is done, you can come back in. He wanted to talk to you too." Cooper nodded in surprise and followed out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later Blaine received the call. He had been in the laundry room folding towels when his phone rang. At first, he thought it was Kurt calling to let him know he was waiting for him downstairs – they were supposed to go visit his dad in the hospital. It wasn’t Kurt. It was Cooper. And he was inconsolable.

“Little brother,” he sobbed. “He’s…gone. Dad…is gone.”

Blaine clutched the phone and pressed back into the dryer, sliding down its side until he was sitting on the laundry room floor. He could only listen to his brother cry on the other end. He knew that if he started to cry he would never stop. He wanted to wait for Kurt.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, Coop,” he said. “Stay there. Stay strong.”

He hung up the call and could only sit. He felt numb and listless, even dizzy.  _Blaine, don’t pass out_ , he thought to himself.  He sat there for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality it was 15 minutes.

“Blaine?”

 _Was that Kurt’s voice?_  His brain was swimming. He couldn’t tell.

“Blaine!” Kurt called louder.

Blaine tried to call out to him but nothing came out of his mouth except a sob. He felt his chest heave and his eyes grow heavy and hot.

“Blaine!” Kurt’s voice was more piercing.

Blaine could only cry. The sobs came forcefully. The tears squirted out of his eyes. He slumped onto his side and lay on the floor.

“Blaine!” Kurt yelled as he walked into the laundry room and saw his husband curled up into a ball on the floor. “What happened? Are you ok? Blaine? Honey?”

Blaine could not answer, but Kurt knew what had happened. What else would make Blaine react in that way. He knelt beside his husband and picked him up off the floor. “I’m right here. It’s going to be ok, baby.” He sat and pulled Blaine onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Blaine fell into him and pressed his face into Kurt’s chest. They both cried that way for a long time.


	17. Chapter 17

Blaine and Kurt walked hand in hand under the Ohio sky. They were both quiet – the mood had been sullen all week. The funeral had really taken its toll on Blaine. He had been more introspective than he usually was and although Kurt understood why, he was concerned for his husband. He decided to simply be the pillar of strength for him without pressing. He knew Blaine. He knew that he’d come around when he was ready to.

They arrived at the familiar oak tree where six years prior they had buried the beloved warbler, Pavarotti. They stood there for a long time. Blaine leaned into Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt held him close in silence. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s temple in a soft kiss.

“You know,” Blaine started, “even in death the universe has been kind to us.”

Kurt raised a brow gently. He was confused but didn’t ask questions. He only listened and waited for Blaine to continue; he wanted Blaine to get all the sorrow off his chest.

“I’m thinking about Pavarotti. His death was the catalyst to you and me getting together,” Blaine said. “In my heart I believe that we would have eventually found each other regardless.” He hugged Kurt tighter. “But Pavarotti’s death made you sad, which made you bare your soul in song, which in turn summoned my soul to yours.”

Kurt was emotional. He wanted to kiss Blaine endlessly, but he sensed Blaine had more to say so he settled for his temple again in silence.

“And my dad,” Blaine continued. “Of course I’m not happy he’s gone but his illness, his death,” he paused for a moment. Kurt squeezed him tighter. “His death brought our family closer. You didn’t spend a lot of time with him, but in the end he knew my husband and accepted him. And even Cooper has come around.” Blaine shifted to look at Kurt.

Kurt gazed into him, deeply into him. He was simply awe-struck. He leaned to kiss Blaine’s mouth – sweetly and lovingly, and pressed his forehead against his.

“Baby, this is one of the many, many infinite reasons why I love you. You find the good in everything.” Kurt smiled at him. “I know this will be a long road for you but I promise you I will be by your side through it all. Through everything.”

“I know. I love you so much, Kurt.”

“I love you too, Blaine.”

They hugged each other again and remained there for a while with their arms around each other before walking back to the Hummel-Hudson home hand in hand.


	18. Epilogue

Kurt could barely contain his excitement. It took everything in him to not skip, prance, and pirouette along the floor. What was there not to be happy about? He was in love, it was August and thus he was on summer vacation, and he was just about to give his husband the surprise of his life – not to mention he was about to fulfill a promise to his late father-in-law.

He had been up since the crack of dawn preparing the suitcases. This had proved to be a difficult task. Not only did he have to be ultra quiet as to not wake Blaine, but he had to actually pack Blaine’s clothing. Of course, he was more than qualified for the job – after all, he was the fashionista of the two – but he knew his husband; when it came to his wardrobe he was a control freak. He did his best to choose outfits for all occasions and all moods. Kurt began going through the list in his mind. He had wanted to write everything down but didn’t want to chance Blaine finding any evidence of his scheming.

_Pants…check_

_Shirts…check_

_Shoes…check_

_Belts…check_

_Ties…check_

_Undershirts… (mmm, undershirts) … check_

_Boxers…check_

_Swimming trunks…check_

_Hair gel…check_

He continued down the mental list. Everything was ready. He, as quietly as possible, rolled their four pieces of luggage to the car and squeezed them into the trunk. He went back into the house and peeked into the bedroom. Blaine was not visible. All Kurt saw was a lump beneath the duvet. _How cute_ , he thought.

Gently, Kurt moved beneath the covers. He swam through them to find Blaine sound asleep. He pressed his lips to Blaine’s cheeks, his nose, his eyelids, his temples, and his lips. Blaine stirred. Kurt continued and repeated – cheeks, nose, eyelids, temples, lips.

“Mmm, babe.” Blaine mumbled and curled up against the warmth of his husband’s body. Kurt continued kissing, lingering longer at each stop – the longest was spent on his lips.

Blaine moaned sleepily. ”Keep that up mister and you won’t be leaving this bed today.”

Kurt grinned. “Oh my. Well, that would be quite a shame.” He planted another kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Really?” Blaine opened his eyes. “Staying in bed with me would be a shame?”

Kurt grinned again and waggled his brows at his husband. “Today, yes because we have to get moving if we are going to make it to your surprise in time.”

Blaine propped himself up on his arm and gave him such an adorable look that it made Kurt melt.  Kurt noticed how absolutely delicious his bicep looked and couldn’t help but slide a fingertip along the muscle there.

“My surprise?”

“Yes,” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine softly on the mouth again. He lingered there and whispered, “But maybe staying in bed all day is a better idea?”

“Umm, I can’t decide.” Blaine whispered back before taking another kiss from Kurt’s mouth – this time he pushed his tongue in.

Kurt gently broke the kiss, but not before nibbling Blaine’s lip seductively. “I think you’re going to want to see this surprise, honey.”

“But it’s not my birthday.” Blaine leaned in for more kisses.

Kurt laughed. “No, it’s not but you deserve to be surprised every day. Come on, my lover-boy. We have to get a move on.”

Blaine groaned. “But it was just getting hot and heavy in here, Kurt.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make sure your shower is extra cold. Come on.” He jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom to start Blaine’s shower.

Despite Blaine’s constant questioning, Kurt managed to get him ready, feed him breakfast, and get him into the car without a hitch. He drove onto the freeway and, unbeknownst to Blaine, toward the airport.

“Seriously, Kurt, where are you taking me? Oh, I know. Are we having lunch at that new Harry Potter themed restaurant?”

“Keep guessing,” Kurt grinned. He was enjoying holding this surprise over Blaine’s head.

“Are we going to the opening of The Glass Menagerie?”

“Not even close, my love. Not even close.”

+

Blaine was in shock. He still couldn’t believe Kurt brought him to The Happiest Place on Earth, although really the happiest place on earth was anywhere with Kurt by his side.

“Hurry up, Kurt! We are wasting valuable roller coaster time!”

“I’m coming, I just had to put extra spray in my hair – you know what the wind does to it!” Kurt came out of the hotel bathroom and grabbed Blaine’s hand. “I'm Ready, my Disney prince,” he said with a cheesy smile.

Blaine melted. He was compelled to stop a moment – the roller coasters would wait. He took both of Kurt’s hands and moved closer to him. His eyes were soft on his. “Kurt, my love. I don’t want to go a minute longer without telling you how grateful I am for you. I mean, I’ve wanted to come to Disney all my life, and for you to surprise me like this – and it’s not even my birthday or our anniversary...” Blaine smiled at him, “...you are the best. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Kurt leaned in and kissed him. “But I must confess that I didn’t do this on my own. In fact, it wasn’t even my idea.”

Blaine lifted a brow.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine’s face, caressing softly. “Baby, that day when we initially went to meet your dad he asked a favour of me. He told me that one of his biggest regrets in his life was not taking you to Disney.” Kurt put his hands on Blaine’s shoulders. “He asked if I would take you on his behalf.”

Blaine blinked back tears.

Kurt continued, “There was no way I was going to break my promise to him, so, here we are. I brought you here because you deserve it and because your dad asked me to. I want you to enjoy every second.”

“Kurt…” Blaine couldn’t hold back his tears. “I just fell in love with you all over again. I’m so overwhelmed. Just ... thank you.” Blaine hugged him so tightly. Kurt’s arms wrapped around his husband’s waist in return. Blaine’s hands slid up to cup his face; their mouths locked and their tongues flitted together along their parted lips. They only broke the kiss so they could catch their breath … their foreheads pressed together as they gazed into each other.

Blaine’s gaze was as dreamy as it had always been. Kurt had to concentrate hard to find any semblance of words. He whispered, “are … you ready to go meet Mickey?”

Every exquisite detail of Kurt’s eyes had been eternally fixed in Blaine’s brain, but at that moment it was like he was seeing them for the first time. He tried not to swoon, but it was futile. “You know,” he toyed softly with Kurt’s shirt collar. “Mickey has waited for me all these years. I think he can wait a few more hours.” He winked and pulled his husband back to the bed.


End file.
